The Other White Fox (Inu x Boku SS fanfic)
by silkylove1998
Summary: There's a new tenant at Ayakashi Hall... Strangely enough she knows Soushi and Ririchiyo finds it very disturbing. Everyone at Ayakashi Hall finds it peculiar that she doesn't have a SS agent by her side... However after a certain turn of events, she winds up with a mysterious SS agent... What is her purpose here at Ayakashi Hall? (Everyone included in this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Look at Ayakashi Hall**

**A/N: Konichiwa minna! Been doing a lot of roleplaying lately and I have a OC... after designing her she reminded me of Soushi... So it then came to this! So hope you enjoy this! Sorry this isn't OCxSoushi... I can't think of anything that will pry him away from Ririchiyo XD So anyway you're still see plenty of him and Ririchiyo and the others! So hope you enjoy this and have fun! This takes place BEFORE Ririchiyo and Soushi become a couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

"Hey, isn't that the daughter of the cinema tycoon, Lunar van Hikari from the Aoyama family?"

"Hai, I heard that she's moving to that luxury apartment building for rich people down the street. What's it called again?"

"Ayakashi Hall I think... Only people with serious cash can live there... But it's full of weirdos..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... rumors circling that building is that Ayakashi Hall is haunted..."

"By what?"

I stand and watch the mover people move my stuff out of the truck, listening to the housewives gossiping nearby. They must be seriously free if they're standing around talking about random things. Aw well... I pick up one of the boxes and proceed carrying it out of the truck. I pause before the gates and look up at the building.

Ayakashi Hall, or known as Maison de Ayakashi is a high security apartment building that only certain people who meet some special standards can live here. One of these is the ability to fork over wads of cash for the rent. It's that expensive. Besides high quality service and beautiful rooms which can compete with a 5 star hotel, there's one more thing that is provided for every tenant.

The Secret Service.

Every tenant gets a bodyguard that will protect you at all times and ensure your safety. Protection from... However, I turned down the Secret Service. Why you ask? Well... it's complicated.

"Oh! Look at that girl! She has white hair... is she an old lady?" My head whips around as I hear a snide comment from behind me and I glare at the boy behind me. He's wearing a cap, a normal person I suppose. Hmph.

I walk calmly up to him and grab him by the collar.

"What did you say about me... punk?" I say icily as I look into his eyes with my red ones. I tighten my grip on his collar and shake him slightly. He looks at me angrily and he grabs my collar, lifting me off the ground.

"Trying to be braver than you look, aren't you? You little bitch." He says as I'm lifted high into the air. I try to kick him but I can't. What a perfect start to my first day here.

Suddenly, a look of confusion crosses his face as he suddenly loosens his grip and puts me down gently. Then he turns around and walks off awkwardly, knocking into a lamp post and later punching his own face. I watch him quizzically as he disappears from my sight.

Ok... What just happened? It looked like he was controlled by someone... how weird.

"Hmph, are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" A voice says smugly. I look towards the entrance of the building and I see a figure standing there.

A girl with black, straight hair that reaches her waist looks at me with her big purple eyes. She has bangs that cuts across her forehead and a doll like face. A smug smile is plastered on her face as she looks at me. Wow, she's so CUTE, like a little doll.

"Can't you see I'm moving boxes here or are you blind?" I retort back at her.

"Hmph, I'm not going to get my hands dirty helping a weakling like you." She says snobbishly, blinking her big purple eyes.

"Well then, if you're not going to help me, you might as well get lost ." I mumble and turn my back on her, trying my very best to lift up my box. I slowly carry it towards the entrance of the building where the black haired girl is standing but then I trip on a stone. I stumble, dropping the box and I fall towards the ground. I hear a gasp escape the girl's mouth and suddenly I'm caught in someone's strong arms.

I look up into a white haired male's face. He has one blue eye and one gold one. Heterochromia I suppose. His face has a gentle expression and he smiles at me, one of his arms holding my waist while the other one catches my box. He's wearing a suit and gloves, making he look very smart along with his tall stature.

Wow. He's HOT.

"Are you all right?" He asks me and his two odd colour eyes twinkle. I can feel my face heating up as I struggle out of his grasp and stand upright, brushing imaginary dust off myself.

"H-Hai, I'm quite all right, I just lost my balance for a moment. Thank you." I look at him coldly and I take the box out of his hands.

"You must be the new tenant that everyone's been talking about. Ririchiyo sama has been waiting in the lobby for you ever since 10 am in the morning." He smiles at me and says. The black haired girl's face flushes crimson.

"M-Miketsukami kun! I-I DID NOT! I-I was just admiring the scnery! Hmph, as if I would waste my time waiting for a sheep like her." She turns her head away and says.

Wait... What did she just call him? Miketsukami kun...?

"... Soushi-nii kun?" I look at the white haired male in front of me and say.

"Do you know me?" He questions me and his eyebrows furrow. I take a few paces away from him and I fold my arms, smirking at him and the black haired girl.

"Of course I know you... but you might not know me. You were really young when we first met after all..." I grin at him and say.

A curious expression crosses his face and I laugh in amusement. The black haired girl's eyes widen.

"Miketsukami kun... is she... your... GIRLFRIEND?" She says the last word with difficulty. However Soushi still looks calm.

"Ririchiyo sama, I am only devoted to you and nobody else. I only have eyes for you..." He puts one of his hands on his chest and says.

"Hai, our relationship is not in that way I can assure you." I reassure her and suddenly that look on her face is back.

"Hmph, I thought so. You're so ugly, nobody will want you anyway." She looks at me and says. What a stuck up brat. But if what Soushi said was true... I walk up to her and I extend my hand.

"I'm Lunar Aoyama and I'm going to be the tenant of Room 5. Hope we can get along!" I say and I look at her hopefully. She hesistates for a moment before taking my hand and shaking it gingerly.

"Ririchiyo Shirakin, Room 4." She says. The white haired male bows to me.

"Soushi Miketsukami as you already know, I'm Ririchiyo sama's SS agent. Nice to meet you. Ririchiyo sama's friends are my friends too."

Ririchiyo blushes and mumbles something.

"S-She's not my FRIEND... I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like HER... Oh! Here." She shoves something into my hands. It's a stationary set for writing letters; nice felt pens and pretty writing paper along with letters too. How thoughtful of her... A welcome gift!

"I had extras and this is my ugly looking set so you can have it... oh and this too! It tastes horrible and I don't like this flavour anyway." Ririchiyo mumbles and hands me a small box. I open it and inside is some really expensive tea bags. Peach flavour... my favorite! How did she know that? Looks like she isn't such a bad person after all...

"So you're giving this to me because you don't like it?" I question her and narrow my eyes.

"Hai-" Ririchiyo is about to say something witty when suddenly someone interrupts her.

"She's always saying that... She actually looked up your personal information to find out what you like and she went shopping the whole day yesterday just to get you those things... she can never be frank at all..." A piece of black cloth floating next to Ririchiyo says.

Wait... A PIECE OF BLACK CLOTH?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this was a bit short minna! I just wanted to post this already XD Anyway YAY WE SAW RIRICHIYO AND MIKETSUKAMI KUN! What relationship does Lunar have with Soushi? What's going to happen next in this epic story? Stay tuned and find out! **

**PS: I promise I'll make the next chapter longer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Neighbors at Ayakashi Hall (Part 1)**

**A/N: Thanks for the support people! I wasn't planning to continue this but looks like I got some supporters on Wattpad and a lot on ! So here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

I must be really stressed because I just imagined a piece of black cloth talking to me. Must have been the move... I swear it's got these two tiny slits for eyes and a flower embroidery on its downward left. Ririchiyo's cheeks are tinged pink as she turns to the floating piece of black cloth and suddenly grabs both ends of the cloth, slowly stretching it outwards, making it longer. A small cry escapes it.

"Ririchiyo-san... Don't pull me... I'm not elastic you know..." It says, sounding strained.

"Hpmh, what you said wasn't true... And what did I say about transforming in public? It's dangerous!"

"But I can just pretend to be a dirty rag floating in the breeze- Ahhhhhhhhh OW AHHHHHHHH I don't stretch that way Ririchiyo-san..."

"Now don't transform in broad daylight again, if not the next time I'll wring you and use you as a rag to wipe my window." Ririchiyo says and lets go of him. The piece of cloth groans slightly before shaking itself and with a poof, it turns into a person.

A young man in his twenties stands before me. He has a tattoo that streaches down from his eye to the nape of his neck, his hair messy and his clothes (a tracksuit and singlet) sloppy. He raises a hand in greeting.

"Hey. I'm Sorino-Zuka, resident of Room 3. I'm two floors below you so drop by if you need help settling in." He says casually as if nothing happened.

"Uh- Lunar van Hikari, Room 5..." I'm almost shocked speechless by what happened.

"Oh! The Hikari family huh... You're one floor above Ririchiyo san! Good for you Ririchiyo! You got a new friend! I'm so happy for you... Finally my little Ririchiyo growing up..." Sorino-Zuka takes out a handkersheif and dabs at his eyes.

"You sound like my dad..." Ririchiyo sweat drops and says. I pick up my box and walk towards the lobby.

"Let's talk inside. I've done enough dawdling already-" Suddenly the box is lifted from my hands. I look up into Soushi's smiling face and my heart skips a beat.

"Allow me, Hikari-sama." He says politely and carries it for me.

"T-Thanks...? And you can just call me Lunar, no need to be so formal..." I state, unsure of myself as we all walk inside Ayakashi Hall.

The lobby is magnificent, beautifully decorated with plush furniture and decorations, just like a classy hotel. Soushi sets down my box and we all take a seat on the couches. I break the silence first.

"So you're an ittan-momen... Didn't expect to see one here, more or less YOU. You don't look like you could smother anyone at all..." I say to Sorino-Zuka, crossing my legs.

"Of course not... Just look at that state of him! He won't get married that's for sure!" Ririchiyo scoffs.

"You been saying that ever since we were kids..." Sorino-Zuka pats Ririchiyo and she blushes.

"We were only neighbours, you lived next door to me, nothing more. So don't act like you know me." Ririchiyo mumbles and says. I laugh.

"Were the two of you childhood friends or something? Sorino-Zuka looks old enough to be your onii-chan or something..." I say and put a hand to my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Hai... Ririchiyo was always kinda alone because of her... Anyway, I always had to play onii-chan to her, you know, look out for her and stuff." Sorino-Zuka hesitated at one point before continuing.

"I could actually look after myself, Sorino-Zuka! I didn't need you to look after me-"

"Really? Remember when we were 5th grade that girl named... Chika or something like that asked if you wanted to play with her? Do you still remember that?"

* * *

><p><strong>-flash back-<strong>

(A playground during recess)

Chika: Ririchiyo chan, wanna play tea parties with us?

Ririchiyo: Hmph, if I was a goodie-goodie two shoes like you I would. But unfortunately I'm not so NO.

Chika: *tears up* Ok... (walks away)

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

><p>"And then afterwards you moped around the whole day... curled up into a little ball in the corner and crying your eyes out... " Sorino-Zuka shakes his head and says.<p>

"That was because I had the flu that day!" Ririchiyo flushes red and retorts.

"Well and that time after we had a big argument, you wrote a an apology letter that was almost 5 pages long-"

"I WAS JUST PRACTICING MY HAND WRITING!" Ririchiyo squeals and says. I can't hold it in anymore: I burst out in laughter, clutching at my stomach as I do so. Ririchiyo, Soushi and Sorino-Zuka look surprised.

"So you do know how to laugh don't you?" Sorino-Zuka says.

"Everyone can laugh regardless of who they are, Sorino san." Soushi answers him and looks at me. I look at Ririchiyo to distract myself.

"So... That's the case huh? How long have you been here at Ayakashi Hall?" I question Ririchiyo.

"About half a year I suppose..." Ririchiyo suddenly sits closer and whispers into my ear. "It seems like a century with this guy though, acting like a loyal dog all the time..." She gestures towards Soushi as she says so.

Loyal dog? Why would Ririchiyo refer to Soushi as a dog? He looks like such a gentleman after all...

"Ririchiyo-sama, let me take out the seeds for you." Soushi who brought a tray of watermelon proceeds to takes out the seeds. He's going to crush it...

"Miketsukami kun I can do that myself! See what I mean, Hikari-san?" Ririchiyo shouts to Soushi then says to me. Ok... I think I kind of get it now.

"But Ririchiyo-sama! Let me do it for you... Or am I no longer of any need to you?" Soushi's odd pair of eyes sparkle with sadness as he suddenly produces a katana.

"Then please dispose of me, Ririchiyo-sama..." He gets down on his knees and bows his head, holding out the katana to Ririchiyo.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? Is he... asking her to kill him?

"ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY! How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not killing you?" Ririchiyo swats the katana out of his hands and exclaims. All I can do is blink. This is just too much of a shock for me...

"Don't worry, Miketsukami kun and Ririchiyo do this every single day! It's like their husband and wife or something..." Sorino-Zuka reassures me.

"He's only my SS agent, that's all." Ririchiyo says haughtily as she tries to get back into character.

"Hai, I exist only to serve you Ririchiyo sama..." Soushi's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Well... so what are you? I'm an ittan-momen and you're find out what Ririchiyo and Soushi are later but what about you?" Sorino-Zuka asks me and my body tenses up. About that...

"Um... I-" But before I can even get a word out another voice interrupts me.

"MANIAC!"

Maniac? Where? I look around for the source of the voice but then suddenly someone slams into me, holding my shoulders. A young woman with blonde hair stares at me hungrily with her blue eyes. She's blushing and panting hard as she looks at me.

"Long white hair, ruby red eyes, fair complexion, red lips and a white dress... MY AREN'T YOU TROUBLE!" She says breathlessly. OK WHO IS THIS CRAZY HOMOSEXUAL LADY HERE? I struggle out of her grasp and backed away, clinging onto Ririchiyo.

"W-WHO'S THAT? R-R-Ra-RAPIST!" I strutter as I cling onto Ririchiyo, pointing a finger at the blond haired female. Ririchiyo sighs and pushes me off her.

"That's just Nobara san... one of the SS. Specifically, she's Sorino-Zuka's agent." She says.

"She's surprisingly honest with her feelings. This here is Lunar van Hikari from the Hikari clan, she just arrived an hour ago." Soushi adds. This is just too much to take in!

"Hai, I'm Nobara Yukinokouji! So you're Lunar chan... You're so KAWAI! Hope we can get along... IN THAT WAY OF COURSE HOH HOH HOH MANIAC..." Nobara runs off and says. All of us stare after her.

This person here is a SS? I suddenly don't feel safe anymore... I shiver slightly and I sweat drop.

"You're get use to her... Oh yeah, before I forget. Where's your SS agent? I thought you woukd have met him or her by now..." Sorino-Zuka asks absent-mindly as he stares after Nobara.

"Come to think of it, it is rather queer... SS agents are here to welcome you once you arrive, like how Miketsukami-kun immediately was there on my first day..." Ririchiyo rolls her eyes skywards as she remembers something.

"It was more like he was professing his undying devotion to you..." Sorino-Zuka snickers and says.

"Hai, because I am only devoted to serving you, Ririchiyo-sama! This is my only purpose in life..." Soushi says as he holds one of Ririchiyo's hands, his eyes full of eagerness. There he goes again. I'm starting to get use to this already...

"Enough of that Miketsukami-kun! We're straying off subject and... it's embarrassing." Ririchiyo blushes and mumbles.

"I rejected the SS." I say bluntly, cutting off what Ririchiyo is saying. An uneasy silence fills the room before Soushi speaks.

"This was the same case for Ririchiyo-sama but afterwards she gave me permission so that I may remain by her side and serve her..." Soushi says dreamily. Ririchiyo raises an eyebrow.

"Hmph, I didn't expect that... Well, such a weakling like you I would expect to have a SS though..."

"What's wrong with having a SS? It's nice having a hot or cute body guard protecting you and staying by your side 24/7, like James Bond or something." Sorino-Zuka states as he looks at his fingernails.

"James Bond was a SPY, not a BODYGUARD, you really don't have anything in your brain, BAKA." Ririchiyo corrects him.

"I can manage all right on my own, I don't need, nor do I want help from anyone. I just need to be independent and to be alone." I stare blankly at them as I voice out my opinion. The room falls silent for a minute and surprisingly, it's Ririchiyo that breaks it.

"That was what I used to stay before... Hmph, how ignorant of you! You're soon learn, despite how slow you look."

I don't want to answer any more uncomfortable questions so I stand up, akthough I really would like to talk to them some more.

"I'll have to take my leave now if you don't mind, I have to unpack my stuff." I squeeze out a smile and say.

"Oh, going so soon? Alright, see ya." Sorino-Zuka raises an arm lazily and says.

"Whatever. I suppose I'll be seeing you, whether I like it or not." Ririchiyo smiles coldly and says.

"It was nice to meet you, Hikari-sama." Soushi bows to me and says.

"I told you just Lunar will do." I say impatiently and for some reason my cheeks are warm.

"Hikari-sama, would you like me to help you carry that?" Soushi ignores my statement and gestures towards my box.

"It's fine, I can do it myself." I pick up the box, walking towards the lift and I enter it. Before the doors close behind me, I swerve around to face Ririchiyo, Soushi and Sorino-Zuka.

"Jana, minna!" I smile as the doors close, leaving me completely alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors of the lift close, Soushi's smile disappears and he narrows his eyes slightly.<p>

"How peculiar... I never recalled seeing her before yet she says she knows me... how mysterious indeed." Soushi mumbles.

Ririchiyo eyes Soushi thoughtfully.

"Perhaps she was lying."

"But she doesn't look like someone who would lie, Ririchiyo-sama. And if she did, why?"

Sorino-Zuka rubs his chin with one of his hands,

"She does seem weird... I suggest doing some more research on her and finding out as much as we can."

"I'll ask around and see who has the tenant's files... I will check who her SS is." Soushi says.

"Are you deaf or something? She said she rejected the SS, like I did once before."

"Well... You can't trust someone... like her." Soushi says unsmiling as his odd pair of eyes gleam with curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it! We'll see the rest of the tenants so get ready! Wonder why Soushi is acting so weird... Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Neighbors at Ayakashi Hall (Part 2)**

** A/N: Hey minna! Thanks for supporting me and this fanfic! Sorry it took me so long to update but here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

I punch the button for the fifth floor and the lift moves upwards. I'm all alone in the lift and I lean against the wall. It's been such a tiring day! I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I feel so tired... So incredibly tired.

The lift dings and opens onto the fifth floor.. I step out but then I trip on the gar between the lift and the fifth floor. Not again, I really am a klutz! I fall forwards and the box flies out of my hands once again. Suddenly, a force stops me from falling. My nose is only a few centimeters from the ground and I feel my body being pulled upwards. I stagger to my feet and stand upright, blinking as I notice that the box is hovering in mid air! It floats slowly towards me and it settles in my hands and then it doesn't move. Was that a ghost or something? Is Ayakashi Hall HAUNTED? ? Impossible! We are here after all...

A mirror adorns the wall before me and I look at my reflection. I blink once and I suddenly I see a figure standing there. It's quite blurry and I can't see his eyes but then he smirks at me and when I blink once more he's gone. How peculiar... Something weird is going on here... Is is me or... I shake my head of those thoughts and I keep on walking, occasionally turning around to glance at that mirror. I got to be careful, I tripped twice already today!

I make my way down the hallway, my feet hardly making any sound as I step on the plush carpet. At the end of the hallway is a brown door with a golden number 5. Room 5. I look up at the golden 5 before pushing open the door.

My apartment looks really comfy and homely as well as classy. Every room is well furnished and there's a great view. The only thing obstructing this sight is the pile of boxes. The mover guy must have brought it up for me. After going around and checking out each room, I set down my box and proceed to unpack.

**-1 hour later-**

"Whew, all done!" I wipe the sweat off my forehead and glance around my apartment and give a sigh of satisfaction. My place really looks like home now with all my stuff in place. Now to kick back and relax. I open the fridge and take out a huge slab of-

CHOCOLATE!

Oh I love it! It's my love and soul! I can just get married to it! I hug it to my chest as I bask in bliss. (A/N: Imagine Lunar surrounded by pink light and stars in her eyes)

I bite off a piece and let it melt in my mouth. If there's was one good thing that humans did, it was inventing chocolate! As I open my mouth to take another bite, the door bell rings. Ah... Who could that be? Interrupting my bonding time with chocolate... I walk over to the door but surprisingly it creak opens by itseld and a girl's head pokes through the door. She has salmon colored hair tied into pigtails and she's wearing a suit like Soushi, except it's a lady's cutting. Her face is almost expressionless, free from emotions as she looks at me with her pink eyes. She's licking a lollipop.

"Who are you?" She asks in an almost monotone voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I sweat drop and says.

"I'm Karuta Roromiya, SS of the tenant from Room 2." She says in between licks.

"I'm Lunar Aoyama, Room 5 tenant... Just moved it today..." I feel really bewilded now.

"Is that chocolate?" She gestures to the bar of chocolate in my hand. I follow her gaze.

"H-Hai... Want some?" I break off a chunk and hold it out to her. She takes it and nibbles it.

"Aligato Lunar chan..." She suddenly comes over and gives me a hug, surprising me.

"You're welcome?" I state uncertainly and she lets go. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a lollipop. She takes my hand and places the lollipop into it.

"As a token of gratitude, friendship and our meeting... Jana." She says as she walks off, alternating between eating her chocolate and licking her lollipop. I watch her go, confusion clearly displayed all over my face. I look at the lollipop in my hand.

"What a strange girl... Oh well... might as well eat it." I take out the wrapper and proceed to licking it. This time I make sure I lock the door.

* * *

><p>I'm riding in the lift and it rises up towards the roof top. I just wanted to see how nice the garden is. The bell rings and the door opens and I step out. Immediately I'm greeted by a strange sight. The garden is beautiful I can assure you but-<p>

I spot a guy with black rabbit ears and purple hair watching a blonde haired male... What is he doing?

I walk closer and hide behind a bush. The blonde haired male is struggling, panting and sweating to- push a humongous slab of rock that is almost twice his height. The rabbit eared guy observes in amusement.

"Just a bit more Banri kun~ you little rascal~" He says in a sing song voice to the blonde haired male.

"Shut up and I'm not a rascal!" The blonde haired make says and keeps pushing, changing position so that now his back is against the rock as he uses his feet as an anchor. This is so weird in so many ways...

"It'll all be worth it~ RASCAL~"

"How many times I need to tell you I'm not a RASCAL!" The blonde haired male retorts back. I can't help it but give a little giggle.

"Pfft." I try to keep my laughter in but I fail terribly. The black rabbit ears of the purple haired male shoot up.

"Oh! I think we have someone joining us today~" He says and looks in my direction. The blonde haired male raised an eyebrow and blinks his blue eyes.

"Who's there? COME OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!"

Woah! He sounds scary... but... How is he suppose to beat me up if he doesn't know where I am? Suddenly the bush parts and I look into the blonde haired male's face.

His blonde hair is messy in a kind of nice way and he used some hair clips to clip up part of his bangs. His blue eyes scrutinize me and narrow slightly. He's wearing a white T-shirt with the words "Delinquent4Life" printed on it. Ok, he's basically informing the whole world that he's a delinquent. How amusing. Overall though he is kind of cute, not HOT like Soushi but just cute.

"Who the hell are you?" He scowls at me and says. I stand up, brushing the dirt from my skirt and then I smirk at him.

"Who are you? I'm not allowed to talk to rude strangers." I unintentionally used the "Karuta" on him.

"You tell me who YOU are first." His scowl is becoming clearer but the minute.

"Nope, you first."

"NO YOU!" He starts to lose his cool. Not like he was cool in the first place.

"Little girls first."

"I'm a guy! That means YOU have to go first!"

"Oh? But you look a lot like a girl with your hair pinned up like that. And with you jumping up and down throwing tantrums." I snicker.

"Shut up! I'm a delinquent so don't mess with me!" His body trembles and suddenly with a "poof!", he turns into a...

"Aw KAWAI! You're a tanuki!" I bend down and look at the little raccoon like creature in front of me. It has brown fur and a little green leaf on its head. THIS is what this so called "delinquent" turns into! He's so cute! I reach out my hand to pet him but then the tanuki jumps back and hisses at me.

"I'm not cute! I'm a delinquent! Hey! Where's that hand going!? I'll beat you up if you touch me!"

"You're so nice, purposely turning into your ayakashi form for me!" I tease him and poke his furry forehead.

"Oi don't touch! My emotions were unstable so I tend to do that I didn't change for you! Get your hand away from me if not I'll-"

"No good threatening ladies, Watanuki kun~"

Suddenly a black gloved hand reaches out and gives the tanuki's tail a good hard yank. The tanuki suddenly freezes up and collapses to the ground, his body twitching slightly. I stare in shock at the rabbit eared man.

"Yo~ Konichiwa! I'm Zange Natsume~" He smiles goofy at me. All I can do is blink.

"And this is Banri Watanuki of Room 1 and I'm his beloved SS~" He gestures towards the tanuki.

"Well he be alright?" I peer closer at the tanuki and see he's still twitching.

"Hai~ His tail is sensitive so it's a good way to teach him manners~" He says gleefully. If the other people I met were queer, he was WEIRD.

"So-" Before I can utter a single word however Zange cuts me off.

"You want to know more about me? Hai hai~ But it's better to keep things secret you know so there's a mysterious aura~" He answered his own question... Why is everyone at Ayakashi Hall so weird?

"But I know everything about you, Lunar chan." All of a sudden he sounds more serious, his lip curls into a smirk as he moves closer to my face. I stand up and back away but then I hit the wall. There's no where to run now. He moves closer to me and I can feel him breathing down my neck, it's ticklish!

"I know about your past, present and future... I see all... More importantly I know who you are and what your purpose here is." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I look up at him and try to stay calm.

"Y-You're a-" I hesitate. I know exactly what he is and he knows exactly who I am. There are no secrets between us, though we just met.

"Lunar chan... I suggest you to be watchful... I have my eye... no... my EYES on you..." He finally draws away from me and I give a sigh of relief. I didn't know I was holding my breath.

Banri scrambles to his feet with some difficulty and changes back into his human form. He walks over to me.

"I'm Banri Watanuki and I'm a delinquent! So don't mess with me again!" He points his thumb at himself and strikes a bad ass pose. I giggle.

"All talk huh? I'm Lunar van Hikari, Room 5. I just moved in a few hours ago." I say and shake his hand. He blushes. He's so cute!

"Anyway, what were you doing just now? Pushing that rock and everything. Was it in the way? Do you need help moving it?" I bombard him with questions. Banri's face turns red as he looks away.

"I-I was trying-" And surprise surprise, Zange interrupts him.

"Oh hoh~ He was TRAINING!" Zange shouts gleefully. I look at Zange in disbelief.

"TRAINING? For what?"

Banri tried to shut Zange up but he ignores him.

"Oh hoh~ Training to become stronger of course! To protect the girl he loves! Hoh hoh as if she needs protecting she's already strong enough! Ha ha hoh hoh~" Zange laughs and holds up a white card which shows a bunny standing under a waterfall. Banri's face is red enough to fry an egg as he struggles to snatch the white card away from Zange.

"SHUT IT YOU! She didn't need to know that!"

"How adorable of you! I never knew delinquents did things like that!" I smirk at him and cross my arms.

"Wait... what does training have to do with pushing a big rock?" I ask.

"It's a training exercise to see how strong I am! If I can push it all the way to the end of the garden, that means I can beat up a thousand guys! Zange said so." Banri puffs out his chest and says. How amusing... I think Zange is not to be trusted though.

"Actually Lunar chan~ I told him that so he could help me move that rock! Nobara chan said it was in the way and she wanted me to remove it so I made Banri do it for me~" He whispers into my ear again. What... *sweat drops* That's just manipulating him!

In the end, I chose not to tell Banri. I don't want to burst his little bubble after all, that Zange was actually manipulating him. Let him enjoy his little daydream. I wonder when he'll find out though...

Banri got really pissed until he turned into a tanuki AGAIN and Zange pulled his tail AGAIN, making Banri collapse on the ground AGAIN. I'm strangely getting used to this...

The sky is starting to get dark. Tinges of oranges, yellows and reds stain the sky a beautiful sunset colour, like a pretty tapestry. Zange gets up and slings the tanuki over his shoulder, which reminded me of a hunter carrying his game back home. (A/N: Sorry Banri XD) Then he turns and looks at me square in the eye.

"Remember what I said Lunar chan... I have my EYES on you..." He then turns away and walks off.

"Come on you little rascal~" He says to Banri.

"I'm not a rascal...!" Banri protests and they step into the lift, the doors closing behind them and then they are gone. I'm still rooted to the spot, paralysed by the fear growing inside my heart.

He knows... I bite my lip. Ok, I'm going to count to 3 and then I'm going to stop and move on.

1...2...3.

* * *

><p>Soushi sits in front of the computer, browsing through the tenant files. He adjusts his glass on the rim of his nose and blinks his odd pair of eyes at the computer screen. That's weird... That shouldn't be right. He takes out his glasses for a minute and squints at the screen, pushing his white hair out of his eyes.<p>

There was no mistaking that. Soushi's lip curls slightly.

"Got you, you little fox." He says with a tone of triumph in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that guys! I bet you're noticing one character is missing... no prize for the right guess! Sorry though, next chapter he won't be appearing just yet... Because something exiciting is going to happen! It's not just him that's missing after all... Did anyone feel that something fishy is going on? Read "An Unexpected Turn of Events" to find out! What did Soushi discover? Who is Lunar and what is she hiding? That'll be revealed in later chapters! **

**Jana~ Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Turn of Events**

** A/N: Hi people! So long since I updated! Sorry for the late update exams are coming soon! Thanks for all the support, got almost 40 votes on this story! Now to finally have some of your questions answered! So just sit back, relax, maybe get a bag of chips and a drink and watch the story unfold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

I hanged around the roof top garden until it was dark. I didn't go down to the dining hall for dinner, I was feeling too queasy and uneasy to eat. I watch the sky turn many shades of orange, red and yellow before fading to purples and blues and finally turning to black. The street lights below flicker to life and I look up at the sky above me. There are no stars tonight and it's completely dark, like my heart and thoughts. What happened an hour earlier still bothers me. What Zange Natsume said was just unnerving and I can't get it out of my mind... Does he know... everything? He sees all after all...

After I don't know how many hours of sitting on the rooftop, I finally decided that there was no point worrying about it now. I should just cross the bridge when I get there, go with the flow. No use getting stressed over nothing. I check my watch and realize that it's already 10pm. It's too late for dinner now, maybe I'll just go and get a drink to calm my nerves. And so I do.

I sip the my tea and look around the empty dining hall. The beautiful chandelier sparkles overhead as it catches the light from the ceiling lights but there isn't anyone here at the moment to admire it. There are a few tables and chairs in here but there isn't a single person here. It's just me, all alone. I hold the cup of tea in my hand as I allow my thoughts to wander into space. What would everyone think of me when they find out who I am? What would they do when they find out what I done? Will they kill me like everyone has tried to do?

Just then, the door swings open and in walks a tall male with white hair. Can't mistaken those distinguishing features... It's Soushi! What's he doing here at this hour?

"Miketsukami kun!" I call out to him and he turns to face me, a smile on his face.

"Konichiwa Lunar sama. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Drinking tea. How about you?"

"I am getting some tea for Ririchiyo sama, she always has a cup of tea before bed to calm her nerves." Soushi walks over to the counter and proceeds making some tea. I walk closer to him and observe him closely. I watch his hands move around swiftly, his eyes keen and eager. He really is devoted to Ririchiyo... Soushi lifts the lid of the teapot and steam drifts out, filling the air with the scent.

"That's Earl Gray I assume?" I sniff the air deeply and note.

"Lunar sama, you have such a sharp sense of smell." Soushi smiles and says, his odd pair of eyes twinkling.

"Thanks?" I say uncertainly as I drain the last of my tea. I decide to speak what's on my mind.

"You're extremely devoted to Shiirakin san, are you?" I question him.

"Hai, I am her loyal dog to command." He smiles warmly and says. Wow, he's smiling... he really is a dog...

"Sometimes I wish you would think more highly of yourself..." I sigh and stand up, holding my teacup and walking towards the counter to make some more. Just as I walk past him however, he suddenly says something softly.

"Oh, please don't worry about me, Lunar sama... By right you should worry about yourself first..." His lips curl into a smirk as he says so. A gust of wind blows and suddenly the door out of the dining hall, which was ajar before, slams shut. At that moment, everything slows down around me as I gaze with confusion at the close door, unable to comprehend what has happened. Then suddenly I react; I run to the door and grab the handle of the door, struggling to open it but it's jammed shut.

I suddenly have the urge to hack down the door by any means possible but I hold myself back. Nothing can be solved by violence or brutal action, I must use my mind, not my powers. I must stay calm. I whip around to face Soushi and at the same time I scan the dining hall, searching for means of escape. I can't break the windows, they're reinforced so that other pure blood yokai can't get through. The only way out is through that door.

"Open the door, Miketsukami kun." I say calmly to Soushi, trying hard not to let my anger show.

"I'm not letting a being like you be out on the loose." Soushi's eyes start gleaming eerily as he slowly advances towards me. I stand my ground and look at him square in the eye.

"I said open the god damn door, Miketsukami kun!" I attempt to stop my voice from shaking as I try to sound commanding.

"I'm sorry, Lunar sama... But beings like you are a threat to our kind... And for Ririchiyo sama's safety... Everyone's safety... You will have to be eliminated." He says coldly. His odd pair of eyes glow strangely as cherry blossoms swirl around him, forming a pink and white whirlwind. For a while the whirlwind engulfs him completely and by the time the gale dies down, before me stands Soushi in his yokai form.

He's not wearing a suit anymore, instead he dons a white and black Japanese yukata with a blue cloth tied around his waist like a belt. At his side in a sheath is a katana and his nine white fox tails sway gently and gracefully, his white pair of fox ears twitching ever so slightly. Cherry blossom petals fall like snow around him.

So he's a nine tail fox spirit huh... Must be powerful. I would have been staring at awe at him in admiration if he wasn't trying to kill me now.

He draws his katana and holds it steadily, giving me a piercing look equivalent of the blade of his katana, which gleams wickedly. So he really is serious on killing me... Though he hardly seems like the joking type. As he advances towards me, I back away quickly and my breathing quickens. I try to run from him, seeking for an escape route but soon he darts forward, pinning me to the wall and soon the blade is at my neck, ready to slit it.

"How did you know...?" I whimper.

"I have my sources, Lunar sama. Besides... You're a bad liar. I thought at least you would be as decent as me, since we are related to one another." He says indifferently.

My eyes widen at his statement. How much does he know? Does he know about... that? I bite my lip and summon the courage to look up at him. I can feel my patience wearing thin already.

"What do you mean?" I say impatiently through gritted teeth.

"You know very well what I mean, Lunar sama. Beings like you are rare but unfortunately you all have to be eliminated. All of you are a threat is us half yokai, even the pure blood yokai..." He presses the blade harder into my neck and I can feel a wound opening.

"Stop it, Miketsukami kun and let me go!" I shout at him and say.

"No way am I letting you get away."

"I said LET ME GO!" I can feel my usual calm composure breaking down as anger overtakes my thoughts. Fury surges through my very blood as I snarl at Soushi. I can't lose control again! My vision turns red and soon I act on impulse, listening to my angry thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Soushi's POV<strong>

"I said LET ME GO!" Lunar shouts and her pupils dilate, turning her eyes completely red, glowing eerily. Her face features distort rapidly: Her nose grows longer into a snout, her teeth grow longer and become pointed. White fur sprouts from her face and every part of her body, her hair grows shorter and turns into fur too. Nine white fox tails emerge from her behind and a pair of white fox ears appear on top of her head. She's now on her four limbs, her hands and feet turn into paws with deadly claws that can slice through flesh like paper. Her clothes fall away as she grows in size and once the transformation is complete before me stands...

A gigantic nine tail fox spirit. It bares its teeth at me and gives a blood curdling howl. Throughout the transformation, the only thing that didn't change was its eyes. It was still Lunar's ruby red eyes, except the pupils were gone. This is not Lunar's consciousness I'm facing, it's her yokai form. I don't wish to do this but for Ririchiyo's safety, I would do anything, even if it means killing my own kin.

Besides, after what she's done, she's too dangerous to be left alive... Lunar might seem harmless but maybe she hides dark intentions... It takes a fox to know a fox after all. And foxes are excellent at deceiving... For everyone's safety... For Ririchiyo sama... It's better if she was eliminated. I'm sorry, Lunar.

I tighten my grip on the katana and advance towards the beast, my ears twitching rapidly. A deep growl sounds from the fox's throat as we circle each other, watching each other intently, looking for a chance to strike. I brandish my katana and jab at the gigantic fox but it darts quickly out of the way. It lunges for my throat, teeth bared but I jump out of the way, slashing at its great mass. It wasn't quick enough to avoid my attack and a deep gash appears on the side of its body, blood leaking steadily out of it, staining its white fur crimson.

It gives a howl of pain and swipes at me with its razor sharp claws. Its movements are fast and agile, I barely manage to avoid it.. Its claws scratch my cheek and it starts to sting but I choose to ignore the throbbing pain, parrying away its attack. Blade against claws, sparks fly when they collide. The fox suddenly jumps onto the table and snarls at me, drool dripping from its open maw, a rabid look in its eyes. A gust of cold wind suddenly is expelled from its maw, freezing everything it comes into contact with. I leap into the air, out of its attack range and I bring down my blade upon the beast's head.

However, it quickly hits the katana out of my hands with a flick of one of its tails and my katana lands with a clang on the other side of the room. This yokai is strong indeed... Look like I'll have to resort to something else. I pull a strand of hair from one of my tails and blow on it gently, muttering the incantation, "Duplicate!". The strand of hair glows and floats out of my hand, cherry blossom petals swirl around it and when they fall away, an exact mirror image of myself stands there, wielding a katana. I repeat the process a few more times and soon I have 5 of me (including myself) surrounding the gigantic fox.

Strangely, the fox doesn't respond to my change of tactic and doesn't duplicate itself, nor did it shape shift as I expected it to. All it does is growl, attempting to breathe ice on us but to no avail. Is it holding back? Why isn't it using its powers?

"Miketsukami kun!" Suddenly I hear a lot of banging on the dining hall door and Ririchiyo's voice sounds clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ririchiyo's POV<strong>

When Soushi didn't return from the dining hall, I decided to go and see what happened to him. Then the noises started. They were loud of course, with the sounds of snarling and the ringing of blade against maybe another blade or claws... And it came from the dining hall. I alerted everyone else in the building and now here we stand before the dining hall door.

"Miketsukami kun!" I bang my fists on the dining hall door, pulling the handle but somehow it's jammed. Banri and Karuta try to help too, the both of them struggling to pry open the doors.

"Ririchiyo sama, for your own safety please remain on the other side of the door." Soushi's voice echoes loudly through the door. He must have duplicated himself, because it sounds like almost 5 of him talking at once. The growling and snarling noises grow louder by the minute. Whatever's in there, it must be dangerous if it required Soushi to use his duplication abilities.

"Well, I don't care! I'm going to go in no matter what!" A gust of wind surrounds me as I prepare to transform into my yokai form. But then, Nobara catches my arm, stopping my transformation.

"Ririchiyo chan... Don't. We don't know what's in there." She says seriously. I glare at her slightly. However, if she's serious... She's right, I suppose. If Soushi is having difficulty defeating that creature in there, so will I.

"Hmph, I could handle anything in there." I say to cover up my embarrassment.

"I could easily slide under the door in this form." Sorino Zuka offers.

"That applies to you too. If Ririchiyo chan can't go in, what's more to say about you?" Nobara says sarcastically.

"Where's Hikari san?" Karuta suddenly says slowly. Now come to think of it, that white haired girl isn't here... Where is she? Is she alright?

"Hmph, how should I know? I don't care about that weakling." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"She's in there." Zange, who was strangely remaining silent earlier on presses a hand to his bandaged eye and states.

"Eh? IN THERE!? With that whatever monster? BAKA! She would be dead already, even though that damn fox Soushi is there to fend it off!" Banri shouts at Zange.

"Well... I didn't specify if she was the victim or what form she's in..." Zange says mysteriously.

Realization suddenly strikes me hard in the head. I don't want to believe it but...

"That means..." Banri says but then the door swings open with a click. As the doors open, I catch a glimpse of black and feathers...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nice long chapter eh? OC alert! Next chapter we're get to see him! Next chapter will be up after 10 votes! Stay tune to find out more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Winged Man in the Mirror**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was having a writer's block :( so forgive me if this chapter seems weird. Anyway to make up for it here's a nice ling chapter! **

**HELL YEAH FINALLY MY OTHER OC IS MAKING AN APPEARANCE! That's him in the picture by the way and note that his eyes are green. THAT PIC JUST MAKES MY HEART go doki doki! If he looks like a character from another anime, please note that here he is my OC. Anyway just kick back, relax, eat chocolate and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soushi's POV<strong>

I (including the other four duplicates of myself) call out to Ririchiyo, telling her to stay where she is. Then with our katanas raised, we advance on the gigantic fox.

Slashing, jabbing and slicing. Blood droplets fly into the air, adding splashes of colour to the carpet. Finally, I manage to overpower the beast. It's obviously weaker now; its white fur stained crimson by its own blood, its breathing ragged. I brandish my katana, forcing the beast back to the corner of the room as it howls in pain, sending chills down my spine. It snaps at me with its pointed teeth, saliva dripping from its maw, reminding me of a rabid animal. Its leg is wounded by my blade, thick blood gushing from the wound as it limps backwards, its body against the wall.

I have to do it. I have to dispose of this creature. So that Ayakashi Hall is safe. So that everyone is safe.

So Ririchiyo is safe from harm. Safe from this Hybrid that will wreck destruction on us all.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's POV<strong>

The other 4 Soushis disappear, leaving the original one as he advances towards the gigantic nine-tailed fox demon, his katana raised high, his odd pair of eyes cold and unforgiving. Normally, the beast would have fought back with all its might and it would have won as Hybrids are extremely powerful yokai in a way. But it was wounded severely and it was losing a lot of blood; if it didn't perish at Soushi's blade, it would bleed to death.

"Sorry, Lunar." Soushi says sorrowfully as he brings down the blade with a swift stroke upon the demon and it was so quick that the already weak fox demon couldn't summon up the strength to dodge it.

Suddenly, something whizzes through the air and pierces Soushi's arm from behind. He winces and gives a small cry, a mixture of pain and shock as he drops his katana to the floor. A dull clang echoes throughout the room as it hits the floor. He immediately moves his hand to his already bleeding wound, removing the sharp object from his skin with care. And as he holds up the blood soaked thing to the light, a crease appears on his forehead and his odd pair of eyes widen in surprise as he examines the object in his palm.

The object that had injured Soushi was a feather. But it wasn't a normal feather that belonged to birds or other winged creatures. This feather is black and each part of it is hard as steel, not like a normal feather at all, which would normally be fluffy and soft. Its calamus (shaft or known as the beginning of the feather) was strangely sharp as well as the tip of the feather, where the strands gradually diminished to nothing. Soushi notices the crimson substance staining the tip of the feather and recognizes it as his own blood, noting that this component of the feather was just like the tip of a knife or dagger. The piercing pain of his wound had reduced to a dull throbbing, although the feather had been embedded deep in his skin, yokai healed more rapidly than normal creatures.

Whatever creature that feather must belong to... It must be dangerous. But where did it come from? Was the creature in this room? He bites his lip slightly as he surveys the room and for some reason his gaze falls on a mirror behind him, a tingle going down his spine. Did it fly out of the mirror? His fox instincts told him that it was so. He played around with the feather in his hand before letting it drop to the ground. But how can that be possible? Questions and thoughts like this swirl around in Soushi's head and momentarily the fox demon is forgotten.

But it didn't forget Soushi's existence.

Using up the rest of its dwindling strength, the beast pounces on the white-haired male, pinning him to the ground and crushing him under its enormous weight. Soushi, taken by surprise struggles to escape from the beast's clutches, mentally scolding himself for being so careless. He tries reaching for his katana but the fox demon senses this and kicks away the weapon halfway across the room, snarling in triumph as it was declaring victory.

Soushi considered his strength and his place, finally deciding on something. He would rather kill it but now he had no choice: He would have to waste a large amount of his power on this pathetic beast, just to cut it to something more manageable. The reason he haven't used his powers earlier was because he didn't believe in using his powers for no standard reason. He thought he could finish the job quick and clean but even though this creature was weak, even though it was on a rampage, it was smart. Imagine if the beast was conscious... Fully aware of the situation...

This is probably the most intelligent rampaging yokai, nevertheless a Hybrid that I had ever met; Soushi thinks to himself. But what it doesn't know is although Soushi wasn't a Hybrid, Soushi was considered to be one of the more powerful yokai and now it was time to showcase his talents. He puts a hand to the fox demon's blood-stained fur, muttering something under his breath rapidly.

The incantation's effect is immediate: The beast freezes, its pupils contract rapidly as it slowly backs away from Soushi. Then it happens: It closes its enormous eyes and by the time they open again, Soushi recognizes the look in those eyes as Lunar's, fill with life and curiosity. The giant fox shrinks in size, the snout grows shorter into a delicate nose, the white fur retreating back inside the skin while the mane near its head grows longer, turning into long, white hair. It stands up on its hind legs, paws turn into hands and feet, limbs turning into arms and legs. The nine white fox tails grow shorter and shorter, gradually disappearing altogether. The fox ears upon its head morphs into human ears. The being suddenly grows conscious of the fact that it is transforming and ducks under one of the tables, grabbing the clothes which had fallen away earlier.

By the time the being re-emerges, Soushi recognizes her immediately.

It's Lunar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

I don't want to go out from under the table. I just want to stay here forever, crouching into a little ball, holding my knees and rocking forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. Just now when I came to my senses, I hid under the table because half of it was because I was naked and the other was... I couldn't face Soushi. I feel so... ashamed. I can't believe I lost control again... Ugh! Just now all I could see was red... Why can't I hold control over my feelings? I was half conscious as I attacked Soushi. I could have stopped myself but I let the blinding anger take over me. I always do that.

That is my bad habit. I can't control my temper.

I wince as I accidentally rub my wound against the floor. I'm all covered in blood and I have multiple wounds, for some reason they're not healing.

Well, of course there's a reason. Except I'm too proud, too scared to admit it.

My clothes slowly turn red as it gets stained with my blood, like it is threatening to overflow its banks.

I know I have to face Soushi sooner or later, so I crawl out of the table slowly. I take my time. I stand up and look at him. He's still in his yokai form but he looks tired. His face is smeared with blood and he has injuries all over his body but thankfully the bleeding has stopped. He's panting hard, his chest heaving. While I was under the table he must have gotten back his katana because that's what he's holding.

The blade gleams menacingly at me.

The other 4 Soushis disappear, leaving the original one as he advances towards me, his katana raised high, his odd pair of eyes cold and unforgiving. I back away quickly, only to hit my back against the wall. There's no place else to hide or run away to. All I can do is look straight into those strange eyes and await my fate.

But I don't want to die yet! There's so many things I haven't done yet! I haven't experience wonderful things like friendship or love and I know I can be so much more than what I am now... I want to change! I want another chance! So I don't want to die!

I try to summon up the energy in me to transform but I can't, no matter how much I try. It's like the fire inside of me has died somehow. I can't even summon my weapon! What's wrong with me?

"Please... Don't. Let's just talk this over. How can you assume I am a cold-blooded killer when you don't even know me at all, Soushi?" I whisper as I looked up into Soushi's cold and unforgiving face.

"And let you harm someone? Not a chance."

Before I can come to my senses, he dashes forward at lightning speed and jabs at the space between my eyes.

I want to look into his eyes, to show that I'm not afraid of dying but I can't. Maybe in this way I'm a coward, like a fox that tries to slip away from danger unnoticed. I raise my arm above me in, trying to block his attack but I know that any efforts will be useless. My eyes shut on their own as the blade threatens to slice me in two.

CRASH!

I hear the sound of glass shattering and the sound of... wings beating? Wait, that can't be right... I open my eyes and I see... Black feathers...

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

A winged man stands in front of Lunar. He's very tall, about the same height as Soushi and he's wearing a black jacket over a white sweatshirt. His short, black hair sweeps into his eyes, which are a marvelous emerald-green and they glow eerily, his thin lips purse slightly as he licks to moisten them. His right hand, which is wound with a bandage is outstretched before him, mere centimetres away from Soushi's blade and the blade, strangely enough has stop in midair, as if there is an invisible force stopping it from going any further. It was like the man was pushing away the blade, yet he wasn't touching it at all.

But the most marvelous feature about him is his beautiful black wings. They have a wingspan twice of his body, protruding from his back near the shoulder blades. Each feather is beautifully defined, perfect in fact and if Lunar haven't known that they can pierce one's skin, she would yearn to stroke them, to feel their softness. He beats his wings and the wind produce is strong enough to throw a normal person off his feet.

But Soushi is no normal person. He stands his ground, trying to push through the invisible force omitting from the winged man. However, the winged man stands his ground too and looks calmly at Soushi with his green eyes, his right hand blocking away the blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar's POV<strong>

I stare up at the back of the .figure before me, unable to comprehend the situation. One minute I was going to die and then the next minute my so-called "saviour" materialized out of nowhere? I can see those beautiful wings that are as black as night and the white bandage on his outstretched hand.

Shards of glass litter the floor all around us and I notice that the mirror behind Soushi has shattered, leaving a few gaping spaces in the mirror's reflection. Is it possible that... the winged man emerged from the mirror?

Soushi finally lowers his katana and leaps backwards nimbly, his expression grim and cautious. Looks like Soushi finally decided to back off. He sheaths his katana but he never takes his eyes off his opponent, observing him warily.

The winged figure in front of me lets his outstretched hand drop to his side and then he turns around to face me. His gaze is piercing as he scrutinizes me with his emerald-green eyes, which are cold and empty. I note the way the bangs of his raven black hair falls into his eyes and of course the magnificence of his wings as they flap slightly. His forehead is beaded with sweat and I can sense his difficulty in keeping his breathing under control. What ability he used against Soushi earlier must have been extremely energy-consuming. He licks his lips in a seductive manner and speaks slowly to me.

"Are you ok?"

His voice is emotionless, yet it isn't monotone like Karuta's. It's as cold as ice, enough to freeze me to the bone. With extreme effort I nod my head slightly. He nods back curtly and I scramble to my feet. He hesitates for a moment before gingerly extending his hand to me to grab and I take it cautiously.

His hand unlike his voice is warm and the grip is strong... I stand up and he quickly lets go, although I would like to hold his hand just for a little longer. He turns away from me, folding his wings and they retreat back inside the skin between his shoulder blades. His wings now absent, he massages his back with his hand and flexes them to get rid of probably the soreness. He's very tall and lean, easily towering over me, making me feel like a dwarf. He looks at me over his shoulder for a moment, as if thoughtful before turning to Soushi.

"If you want to know, I mean no harm. I was just doing what I need to do." He says calmly to Soushi.

"Unfortunately I cannot allow that. This Hybrid must be disposed of." Soushi steadies his breathing and says, his tails strangely still.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I can't let you do that either because you can't kill her."

"On what grounds are you defending this Hybrid?"

"It's my job, she's my client. Nothing I can do. I'm her assigned SS agent."

I can feel my jaw drop open. Me, his client? SS AGENT? But I rejected the SS! How is this possible? Soushi looks as stupefied as I am.

"According to the tenant files, she refused the SS service." Soushi raises an eyebrow and states.

"Better check it again." The winged man snaps his fingers and says, his lips raise slightly as if he were smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Soushi's POV<strong>

Strange. Once the winged man snapped his fingers, I felt a strange sensation. A twinge of heat, where the file is? I reach inside my yukata and pull out the tenant files. (Nobara gave this to me earlier and I just put it inside my yukata for safekeeping) I flip through the pages to Lunar's profile but near the SS agent column it's empty.

Then it happens. Words formed in cursive writing snake across the blank space, forming the words:

**Kaito Hashimoto**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Hope to update as soon as possible! You know the rules: 10 votes, UPDATE! Well, hope you liked this chapter! What do you think about Kaito? If I need any improvements in my writing please do leave a comment! Until next time!**


End file.
